Lucius n'est plus un enfant
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Le temps passe, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : un jour, les enfants ne sont plus des enfants.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **2****1****h** était "**mignon**" et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Alors, oui, j'ai immédiatement fait un lien mignon-Lucius. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je saurais honnêtement pas vous dire… Mais j'y ai tenu, pour une raison qui m'échappe xD

* * *

\- Lucius, ta tante est arrivée.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son livre. Sa mère, frêle silhouette délicate, presque diaphane, se tenait dans l'encadrement sa la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait passé une robe des plus simples, d'un blanc qui tirait sur le vert, que Lucius n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle portait néanmoins suffisamment de bijoux chatoyants pour convaincre quiconque d'un seul regard qu'elle n'usurpait pas son rang social.

\- Très belle tenue, mère, complimenta-t-il poliment en posant son ouvrage sur son bureau. C'est une nouvelle acquisition, n'est-ce pas ?

Mithra Malefoy sourit. Elle flatta le tissu de sa robe et posa, mains sur les hanches, d'une manière visiblement maîtrisée.

\- Un cadeau de ton père, indiqua-t-elle. Comme c'est aimable à toi d'avoir remarqué.

\- C'est bien naturel.

Mithra resta sur le palier à observer son fils tandis qu'il enfilait sa cape. Il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers mois. Il n'était pas encore un adulte, bien sûr, mais il n'était plus l'adorable petit garçon qu'elle aimait tant pouponner. Elle ne pincerait plus ses joues roses, elle ne brosserait plus ses cheveux d'ange.

La ressemblance avec Abraxas ne pouvait plus être niée, à vrai dire. Mithra reconnaissait ces pommette saillante et cette mâchoire carrée, ainsi que ce pli sérieux qui se formait sur le front de Lucius alors qu'il vérifiait dans son miroir que ses cheveux étaient bien tirés en arrière.

L'adolescent se figea face à sa mère, surpris de la trouver encore là.

\- Mère, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'osa pas le relever, mais Mithra détestait cette politesse affectée qu'Abraxas avait inculquée à leur fils. Ses émotions étaient toujours cachées derrière la froideur de l'étiquette sociale. Ne pouvait-il donc pas s'empourprer, embarrassé de se découvrir soudain couvert par le regard insistant de sa mère ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas s'emporter et réclamer l'indépendance de ses quinze ans ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas se comporter comme un jeune homme de son âge ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix en faire un adulte ?

\- Je vous accompagne au grand salon.

Mithra sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Lucius lui offrait son bras, patient. Impassible. Il était plus grand qu'elle, à présent. Encore une fois, la ressemblance avec son père la frappa. Mais ce n'était plus l'homme strict qu'elle voyait : c'était le gentleman. Elle sourit et prit le coude, se laissant entraîner vers la réception qu'ont donnait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Quelles sont les dernières grandes nouvelles à propos de tante Proxima ? demanda Lucius. Je ne tiens pas à avoir l'air d'un idiot, ajouta-t-il en réponse à la question muette de sa mère. Si quelque chose d'important lui est arrivé récemment… disons, ces cinq dernières années.

La bouche de Mithra s'arrondit alors qu'elle réalisait soudain que Lucius n'avait plus vu sa tante depuis longtemps.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas souhaité lui rendre visite ces derniers temps, commenta-t-elle, non sans une nuance de reproche. Ma sœur aurait pourtant voulu mieux te connaître, elle me l'a répété à chaque fois que ton absence se faisait sentir.

\- Je sais, mère, dit Lucius du bout des lèvres. Je dois vous avouer que père qualifierait ma décision de faiblesse. Tante Proxima me traite comme un enfant, un très jeune enfant, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mithra rit doucement. Elle avait compris, et elle comprenait aussi qu'il était délicat de trouver des mots de diplomate pour parler de cette façon qu'avait Proxima de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui gazouillant des compliments sur sa « jolie petite bouille » et ses « mignonnes petites oreilles ».

\- Tu n'es plus un enfant, Lucius, le rassura-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Même Proxima devrait s'en rendre compte.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier en conversant, l'ambiance de la réception les enveloppa. Un quatuor à cordes jouait de grands thèmes classiques _sotto voce_, leur musique couverte par les voix des aristocrates assemblés dans le manoir Malefoy.

Lucius scanna la salle du regard et repéra rapidement son père, qui leva son regard de glace sur lui. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête silencieux, avant qu'une tornade colorée ne l'engloutisse. Sa tante Proxima appelait ça un câlin. Lucius, quant à lui, réalisa avec horreur que, même bien plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne pouvait toujours pas appeler ça de cette manière. C'était une torture. Une torture de couleurs vives et de parfum entêtant.

\- Comme tu as grandi, mon garçon ! s'exclama Proxima, un sourire si large qu'il changeait la forme de son visage entier. Un beau jeune homme – beau comme son père !

Elle lança un clin d'œil appuyé à sa sœur, laquelle se contenta d'un rire cristallin. Il était inconcevable qu'elles fussent réellement de la même famille ! Lucius fit un pas en arrière dès qu'il eut la liberté nécessaire à un tel mouvement et lissa ses cheveux d'une main machinale.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir après tout ce temps, tante Proxima, dit-il, poli, comme toujours, malgré les frustrations.

\- Et regarde-moi ces mignonnes petites oreeeeeeilles ! hulula sa tante en l'ignorant.

Elle se rua à nouveau sur lui pour lui tirer les joues et les oreilles. Lucius, rouge d'embarras, dut se rendre à l'évidence : certaines choses ne changeaient pas si facilement et les éviter ne faisaient que reporter l'échéance.

Sans aucun doute, il se rappellerait de ça.

* * *

Vous apprendrez que, si le père de Lucius est nommé, eh bien pas sa mère ! Du coup, je suis allée me perdre dans des dictionnaires étymologiques pour en trouver un qui colle… Et tout ça pour un résultat pas si fou sur un petit texte sur un coin de soirée xD Quant à Proxima, elle a été nommée par **Medley Nightfallen**, merci à elle ! :)

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
